XY Serie
17 oktober 2013 18 januari 2014 18 april 2014|Laatst = Heden Heden Heden |Afleveringen = 97 ( ) 7 Specials ( ) |opening = Pokémon Theme Song (XY) Be a Hero |jpopening = V (Volt) Mega V (Mega Volt) De Gekke Doorzetter XY&Z |jpeind = X Straat Y Uitzicht Vredes Lach! DroomDroom Brullende All-Stars Een Lied voor Puni-chan |regio = Kalos}}Pokémon: XY Serie (Japans: ポケットモンスターＸＹ（エックスワイ） Pocket Monsters XY) is de vijfde serie van de Pokémon Anime en is een vervolg op de Best Wishes Serie. Het verhaal van de serie is gebaseerd op de Generatie VI games. De serie werd in Japan voor het eerst op 17 oktober 2013 uitgezonden, in de Verenigde Staten werd de serie voor het eerst op 18 januari 2014 uitgezonden, er was echter wel een Sneak preview op 19 oktober 2013, in Nederland werd de serie voor het eerst op 18 april 2014 uitgezonden. Plot De vijfde serie van de Pokémon Anime vertelt nog steeds het verhaal van Ash Ketchum, die samen met Pikachu en een nieuwe outfit aankomt in Kalos. Ash laat zijn oude reisgenoten Iris en Cilan ver achter zich en wordt deze keer op zijn reis vergezeld door: Serena, Clemont en Bonnie. Serena is een jonge trainer uit Vaniville Town en een oude vriendin van Ash. Clemont is de Lumiose Gym Leader en tevens een befaamd uitvinder. Bonnie is het kleine zusje van Clemont. Jessie, James en Meowth zijn Ash en Pikachu naar Kalos gevolgd om Pikachu te stelen en worden hierbij bijgestaan door een oude vriend Jessie's Wobbuffet. Tijdens zijn reis probeert Ash de 8 Badges van de Kalos regio te verdienen en wil hij meedoen aan de Kalos League. Japanse Seizoenen *Pocket Monsters: XY (XY001-XY092) *Pocket Monsters: XY&Z (XY093-Heden) DUB Seizoenen *Pokémon de Serie: XY (XY001-XY049)(1st Seizoen XY-17de Gehele Anime) *Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos (XY050-Heden)(2de Seizoen XY-18de Gehele Anime) XY Films *Diancie en de Cocon der Vernietiging *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Karakters Hoofdkarakters *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie Vijandige Karakters *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James *Team Flare **Lysandre **Xerosic **Celosia **Mable **Aliana **Bryony Terugkerende Karakters *Professor Sycamore *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Alexa *Grace *Zuster Joy *Agent Jenny *Korrina *Diantha *Meyer/Gemaskerde Blaziken *Aria *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Sawyer *Alain Gym Leiders *Viola (XY005, XY006, XY020) *Grant (XY020, XY025) *Korrina (XY030-XY040, XY043, XY044) *Ramos (XY057, XY058, XY059) *Clemont (XY067) *Valerie (XY073, XY074) *Olympia (XY091, XY092) Vet gedrukte Afleveringen zijn de afleveringen waarin een badge verdient werd. Pokémon Ash *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Froakie → Frogadier (XY002 → XY052) *Ash's Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame (XY003 → XY036 → XY085) *Ash's Hawlucha (XY035) *Ash's Goomy → Sliggoo → Goodra (XY055 → XY061 → XY065 X XY070) *Ash's Ei → Noibat (XY075 → XY075)) Serena *Serena's Fennekin → Braixen (XY004 → XY064) *Serena's Pancham (XY047) *Serena's Eevee (XY088) Clemont *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Dedenne (XY004) *Clemont's Chespin (XY010) *Clemont's Luxio → Luxray (XY048 → XY062) *Clemont's Magnemite (Gym Pokémon) *Clemont's Magneton (Gym Pokémon) *Clemont's Heliolisk (Gym Pokémon) Team Rocket *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *James's Inkay (XY003) *Jessie's Pumpkaboo → Gourgeist (XY011 → XY081) Rivalen Trio *Shauna's Bulbasaur → Ivysaur (→ voor XY089) *Shauna's Flabébé *Tierno's Squirtle → Wartortle → Blastoise (→ voor XY065 → voor XY089) *Tierno's Raichu (voorXY065) *Tierno's Politoed (voor XY065) *Tierno's Hitmontop (voor XY065) *Tierno's Ludicolo (voor XY065) *Trevor's Charmander → Charmeleon (→ voor XY085) Afleveringen Specials Themaliederen Japans Openingsthema OPJ17.png|V (Volt) (XY001-XY028)|link=V (Volt) OPJ17 2 V2.png|Mega (Volt) (XY029-XY054)|link=V (Volt)#Opening versie 2 OPJ18V3.png|De Gekke Doorzetter (XY055-XY092)|link=De Gekke Doorzetter XY&Z.png|XY&Z (XY093-Heden)|link= XY&Z (Themalied) Japans Eindthema XY ED 01.png|X Straat Y Uitzicht (XY001-XY028)|link=X Straat Y Uitzicht XY ED 02.png|Vredes Lach! (XY029-XY046)|link=Vredes Lach! XY ED 03.png|DroomDroom (XY047-XY067)|link=DroomDroom XY ED 04.png|Brullende All-Stars (XY068-XY092)|link=Brullende All-Stars Een Lied voor Puni-chan.png|Een Lied voor Puni-chan (XY093)|link=Een Lied voor Puni-chan DUB Openingsthema OPE17.png|Pokémon Theme Song (XY) (XY001-XY049)|link=Pokémon Theme Song (XY) OPE18.png|Be a Hero (vanaf XY050)|link=Be a Hero Trivia *De XY Serie is de enige Serie in de Pokémon Anime waarin Ash twee vrouwelijke reisgenoten heeft. *De tekenstyle van de Pokémon Anime is in Pokémon XY de serie op sommige gebieden veranderd: de Karakters lijken in deze serie een stuk grote getekend, de karakters hebben vingernagels en de VS Sprite is geïntroduceerd in de Pokémon Anime. *Dit is de eerste serie waarin Ash niet de type Starter-Pokémon vangt. *Dit is de eerste serie waarin alle Starter-Pokémon van de regio werkelijk van de Professor komen. *Deze serie heeft veel overeenkomsten in vergelijking met de Advanced Generation serie: **Ash heeft drie reisgenoten in plaats van twee. **Twee van Ash's reisgenoten zijn broer/zus, waarvan er één nog te jong is voor zijn/haar eigen Pokémon. **De drie reisgenoten hebben allemaal één van de Starter-Pokémon gevangen. ***Het vrouwelijk Karakter kiest de type starter. *Dit is de eerste serie waarin Ash naar een regio reist met een reisgenoot uit de vorige serie, Alexa Galerij XY series poster.png|XY Poster XY series poster 2.png|XY Poster 2 XYZ poster.png|XY&Z Poster XY & Z logo.png|Pocket Monsters: XY&Z Logo Ash XY.png|Ash Ketchum Serena XY 5.png|Serena (XY001-XY060) Serena XY V2.2.png|Serena (vanaf XY060) Clemont XY.png|Clemont Bonnie XY.png|Bonnie Nurse Joy XY.png|Zuster Joy Officer Jenny XY.png|Agent Jenny Categorie:Anime Categorie:Anime Series